plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Elaine Adrian
Elaine Adrian, or Elaine Lee Adrian, as is the title of her biography, is a character on Plagued. She was created on December 4th, 2010. Personality The first thing that should be noted about Elaine's personality is the fact that she was diagnosed with bi-polar disorder prior to the apocalypse. Due to the lack of prescription pills and the right dosages for Elaine she is prone to having random fits of rage or depressive moods. She is also a "no bullshit" type of person. She will not tolerate being treated poorly no matter who the person is and especially not by people she deeply cares about. If you're doing something that either upsets her, offends her, or is irritating, Elaine will be the first person to tell you in most cases. Although she does tend to hide it from time to time Elaine is very sensitive. She may brush the comment off in front of the person however later it will become something that haunts Elaine and becomes something she always thinks about. If said the right way and by the right person it may become something that emotionally scars her. Despite the things that Elaine has experienced and witnessed she is still a very caring and open hearted person. If someone is in danger Elaine will put herself in a very vulnerable situation and help that person, whether Elaine knows the person or not. History Elaine was born on the east coast of the United States in Los Angeles California. It was here that Elaine attended elementary school and her sixth and seventh grade years in junior high school. It was in the summer between seventh and eighth grade when she and her family moved from the west coast to the east, in a small town in North Carolina to be exact. Throughout the girl's teenage years Elaine remained to herself, having little to no friends and knowing much about her other than what she spoke of in class. It wasn't until her junior year in high school that Elaine started coming out of her shell and becoming the person she is now. Much of this was in reaction to meeting Axel Ronan, a boy who also moved from California to North Carolina. When she came across the boy he started to take her to concerts and other social gatherings that were held within his general clique of people. When college came around Elaine finally decided to go for cinematography rather than follow her parents into the medical field; rather she went to major in cinematography and minor in medicine/nursing. Therefore Elaine knows how to treat wounds, perform first aid and CPR, and has a wide knowledge of medicine and different illnesses, infections, and other things that would become useful in a world with no doctors. Elaine has wandered throughout the city since the world ended; she has moved from different abandoned places time and time again either because of an increase in the Lesser population or because of other reasons. Subconsciously Elaine has been looking for her friend Axel to no avail. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Active